ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Allen Snider
is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter EX as a secret character. He is an American freestyle karate fighter dedicated to his high intensive training. Biography Appearance Allen is a tall and muscular young man with orange hair, huge sideburns and blue eyes. He wears a dark purple karate gi with a red strings tied, red undershirt and handwraps on both of his hands. In his Street Fighter V profile artwork, his karate gi is blue and he wears a red short sleeve fitted shirt. In Fighting EX Layer, Allen's karate unifrom has been recolored to look patriotic. His upperbody karate gi is white, the word Justice is written on the front right side with strings tied on both of the shoulders and he wears a navy short sleeve fitted shirt. The word 'U.S.A' is written on the back. He wears gloves on both of his hands instead of white handwraps. On the other hand, the karate trouser has two different colours for both legs, red and blue. Personality Allen Snider likes to enjoy a victory in a fight. He seriously intends to travel around the world, learning everything and getting stronger. One of his hobbies is training. Concept Allen's design is based on a young Chuck Norris, just like the looks he had when he co-starred in the film along with its own director and producer, the legendary Bruce Lee. Allen also borrows some gestures and mannerisms from Bruce Lee himself. Allen was once modeled after singer Elvis Presley, and was even referred to as Elvis (エルビス) in concept art, where he had blond hair and was shirtless.http://forums.shoryuken.com/discussion/comment/11006147#Comment_11006147 During the development of the original Street Fighter EX game, he was named Cashew Snider and had blond hair and a red gi.STREET FIGHTER EX: Early Development Version Story ''Street Fighter EX'' series Background A martial artist once reputed to be the greatest living Karate master in the United States. Allen was the favored contender in the All American Martial Arts Tournament, but lost on his first match against a then-unknown Ken Masters, who told Allen that he was still "a frog in the well" (a proverb similar to the saying "a big fish in a small pond"). Misinterpreting and motivated by Ken's words, Allen though he said he had incredible springing legs like a frog. Allen renewed his training and developed new techniques based on Ken's such as the Soul Force and the Rising Dragon to "leap out of the well" and began traveling the world to prove that he is not only the "biggest toad in the well", but also the "biggest in the world".All About Street Fighter EX Endings ''Street Fighter EX ''The Strongest Karate Master in America has began a trip around the world. Will he be able to prove that he's not a frog in a well? Will this be the beginning of a new legend? Allen Snider. His true battle has just begun. ''Street Fighter EX Plus α ''"Don't you ever come back here!" The strongest man in the American Karate circuit took a trip around the world. How long will it take for him to find his true strength? Perhaps the veterans around the world will learn something from him. Is he nothing but a big fish in a small pond? Or is this the beginning of a new legacy? Allen Snider, his true battle has just begun." Other appearances ''Fighting Layer Allen, along with Blair, appeared in the Arika-developed ''Fighting Layer, non-Capcom fighting game distributed in arcades by Namco. ''Fighting EX Layer '']] Allen appears as one of the playable fighters in ''Fighting EX Layer. In contrast to his story in the Street Fighter EX series where he is misinterpret and motivated by Ken, Allen shows his love of Japanese culture and both Karate and Martial Arts but there's something off about him. He had previously encountered Garuda but the latter's energy did not react into him. After hearing rumors about Garuda, Allen became worked up and he became seriously determined and says. "I'll be the one to exterminate him!!" Comics In the ''Street Fighter EX2 Plus'' manhua comic, Allen appears in the middle of the volume. He was cursed and controlled by the wicked evil mask that was worn after Garuda and face his battle on Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li. However, Allen was saved by Kairi and the cursed mask fell into the deep sea. Gameplay Allen's moves are similar to the ones used by the Ansatsuken practitioners, like Ryu and Ken. His Soul Force and Rising Dragon are his counterparts to the Hadoken and Shoryuken, respectively. Though he doesn't use a Tatsumaki-esque move, he has the Justice Fist, a move where he advances forward and delivers a powerful punch, and the Vaulting Kick, a command grab. In Fighting EX Layer, Allen retains all of his moves from Street Fighter EX. He is a very agile fighter when he utilizes both punches and kicks. His Soul Force now resembles the Shakunetsu Hadoken. He has the most throws aside from his special attacks which involves both punches and kicks. His Fire Force now resembles Sakura's Nekketsu Hadoken Meteor Combo as his Triple Break Super Combo deals critical damage. Super Combos His Super Combos are the Fire Force (a stronger and fire-based version of the Soul Force) and the Triple Break (a series of kicks that launch the opponent up in the air). In Fighting Layer, he also gained the Galaxy, a combination of attacks that has to be continued with different inputs once initiated, with each input costing an additional power bar. Quotes Allen Snider/Quotes Trivia * Before Ryu's 3D model was developed for the EX series, Allen was the first character model created for the game with a moveset similar to Ryu's. * In a way, he can be seen as the parallel to Ken as Dan is to Ryu; both use techniques copying the Hadoken and Shoryuken, wear an undershirt inside their gis, sport unorthodox gi colors (purple for Allen, pink for Dan) and they're both voiced by Osamu Hosoi. However, Dan is a parody of Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia from SNK's Art of Fighting series. * In the EX series, Allen's voice has a higher pitch when he performs his moves but on Fighting EX Layer he has an unusual accent resembling Chuck Norris' voice. * Though Allen does not return in later games, Ace has access to his moves in Street Fighter EX3. Stage Theme Street Fighter EX Plus @ OST Strange Sunset (Theme of Guile & Allen)|''Street Fighter EX plus α'' Gallery Allen Snider/Gallery See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX plus α#Allen Snider|Allen's moves in Street Fighter EX plus α]] *[[List of moves in Fighting Layer#Allen Snider|Allen's moves in Fighting Layer]] References Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional karateka Category:Fictional characters based on real people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997